un dia en la vida de integra a los trece años
by shidori
Summary: con solo siete dias de la muerte de su tio richar y ya hay tantas cosas que hacer , integra y su socialisación con alucard , que tal le ira ? perdón por los errores ortográficos


_Nota :Los personajes de este fic son creación de kouta hirano del manga de hellsing , espero usted guste de este fic _

**UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE INTEGRA ALOS TRECE AÑOS**

Había pasado tan solo una semana desde la muerte de su tío Richard . Siete días muy agitados y llenos de tensión al ser presentada ante los miembros de la mesa redonda como la nueva líder de Hellsing ,bajo la tutoría de Walter y la protección de alucard ,que por supuesto no se encontró presente en aquel momento ,integra tuvo que soportar los insoportables comentarios de los miembros de la mesa redonda quienes se encontraban en completo desacuerdo de tener que tratar con una niña de 13 años como líder de una organización tan seria como Hellsing , ella los odio desde aquella vez eran tan estúpidamente presumidos ,que podrían saber ellos sobre ella , su padre no era tan irresponsable de dejar el mando de Hellsing a alguien incapaz y ella era capaz , ella era una Hellsing .

* * *

Si definitivamente ella se sentía cansada , Walter la había enviado a descansar a su habitación , no era bueno que ella se desvelara tanto ya había sido demasiado por una semana . 

Integra se sentó al borde de su cama ingresando poco a poco a su interior cubriendo medio cuerpo , encogió sus piernas apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y abrazando sus rodillas . recordó la reunión con los miembros de la mesa redonda ellos eran los hombres mas poderosos de Inglaterra y ella era un miembro mas ,pero bajo la tutoría de Walter hasta que ella aprenda sola sobre los asuntos de Hellsing , las palabras de aquellos hombres presumidos y la forma burlona como la miraban la enojaron mucho más cuando escucho a uno decir que lo peor es que era una mujer , eso hizo que su sangre hirviera por sus venas , pero fueron las palabras de aquel viejo vampiro que ingresaron a su mente las que le dieron seguridad y la tranquilizaron ,de alguna forma ella se sentía a gusto con la presencia de ese vampiro , pero la incomodaba mucho verlo atravesar las paredes y la forma tan inesperada de presentarse ante ella haciéndola brincar del susto . el parece disfrutar incomodarme y mas aun asustarla con sus apariciones , pensó integra hasta que de pronto se dio con la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de aquel viejo vampiro diciéndole :

" no se equivoca , mi ama "

ella brinco del susto al escucharlo y verlo sentado al borde de su cama a lado suyo , pero cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí , estaba leyendo su mente acaso , el solo la miro fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona , él sabia los que ella pensaba .

"como se atreve "

"Que acaso no se siente a gusto con mi presencia" ,dijo alucard burlonamente

Ella lo miro amargamente ,estaba apunto de estallar de cólera , el había leído su mente y ella debía ponerlo en su lugar pero cuando estaba apunto de decir algo alucard hablo

" No debería atormentarse por los comentarios de esos humanos , no interesan si usted es niño o adulto , hombre o mujer la capacidad no depende del genero y además usted es una Hellsing por algo la elegí como mi amo desde el momento en que ingreso a mi celda , no les haga caso .descanse tranquila ama yo la protegeré si alguien intenta lastimarla o ofenderla , yo estaré complacido de matarlos , mi ama "

integra lo miro mas tranquilamente a los ojos sorprendida y agradecida por sus palabras el parecía casi un humano , pero no lo era y ella se sintió a gusto con su presencia en aquel momento a pesar de no confiar en el , ya que el era todo un misterio para ella ,integra observo su rostro con claridad el no llevaba gafas ni sombrero , sus cabellos eran muy negros como una noche sin luna y sus ojos color carmesí ,tenia una mirada tenebrosa y fuerte , pero ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos sin inclinar la cabeza debía de mostrar su autoridad y que ella era la ama y él era el sirviente .

" Gracias por sus palabras , ahora puede retirase de mi habitación y recuerde no volver a cruzar los limites de esta habitación que se le encuentra completamente prohibida , es una orden señor alucard " dijo integra muy seriamente .

Alucard la miro sonriendo , ella seria una gran líder y el la seguiría hasta la muerte o en la inmortalidad como desee ella

" Solo llámeme Alucard , ama "

alucard se puso de pie y inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto

" Buenas noches ama "

* * *

Señorita Integra hoy tendrá su primera su primera clase de manejo de armas , dijo Walter 

" Llámeme desde ahora sir integra ,Walter "

Walter la miro sorprendido , pero entendió el por que sin hacer preguntas

" Yo seré el encargado de enseñarle todo lo referente sobre las armas , pero el día de hoy no podré por la reunión con los miembro de la mesa redonda ,hoy será el señor alucard el encargado de su entrenamiento , el sabe mucho de armas será un buen maestro para usted el día de hoy , sir integral " dijo Walter con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

"Hoy habrá una reunión de la mesa redonda, Walter? Seria adecuado que vaya con usted y posponer el entrenamiento para mañana "

" Acaso me tiene miedo, sir Integra?" , dijo Alucard burlonamente

Integra dio un brinco por la presencia inesperada de alucard que estaba parado detrás suyo y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

"Yo no le tengo miedo , mida viejo vampiro" , dijo muy molesta integra , se podía ver su rostro y sus orejas completamente rojas de la furia por palabras de alucard y él parecía disfrutar de la escena

"La dejo con el señor Alucard , con su permiso sir Integra", dijo tranquilamente Walter mientras disponía a retirarse

"Sir Integral ?", dijo Alucard sonriendo

" No cuestione , señor Alucard "

Dígame solo Alucard , ahorremos palabras sir Integral

"Alucard "

Ambos se dirigieron ala sala de tiros de la mansión para iniciar el entrenamiento

"Walter me dijo que usted sabe manejar muy bien las espadas ,pero necesita aprender a manejar las armas , aunque como humano se equivocara mucho en su puntería "

"Soy capaz como humano " dijo Integra tajantemente

Ella escucho con atención cada palabra de alucard sobre las distintas clases de armas que existían no sin dejar de dar un halago a las armas fabricadas por Walter . Integra observo que Alucard tenia un gusto especial por las armas y su respeto por Walter , parecían haber sido viejos amigos mucho antes de que ella naciera ,pero ella nunca supo de la existencia de alucard hasta hace siete días , mas aun de su fidelidad y origen , quien era él ? .

Alucard la miro parecía saber lo que ella estuvo pensando , él puso un arma de aproximadamente 38cm de largo y tenia unas inscripciones , ella miro sorprendida por el tamaño

"Puede tocarla si quiere y si puede cargarla" , dijo alucard

"Es una jackal de 39 cm y 13 mm con balas de plata toda una obra de arte hecha por Walter "

Integra vio el arma maravillada en verdad era una belleza , acerco sus manos hacia el arma para cargarla en verdad era muy pesada y su tamaño definitivamente no fue creada para un humano ,al menos no uno normal , pensó ella y alucard parece manejarla con mucha facilidad .

Alucard observo con atención cada movimiento de integra , podía leer su mente , él observo que sus manos eran muy pequeñas ,ella parecía tan delicada que hasta tuvo miedo de que se rompiese , pero ella era en verdad muy fuerte y él podía sentirlo , sus ojos eran grandes y muy azules eran muy hermosos pensó el , definitivamente tenia la fuerza de su padre y él la serviría con fidelidad .

"Los vampiros somos seres muy fuertes , a diferencia de los humanos " dijo alucard con la intención de hacerla enojar

"La familia Hellsing a demostrado que los humanos podemos vencer a los vampiros y mi deber es seguir con la misión , dijo Integra con mucho orgullo propio de una Hellsing

"Solo los humanos pueden matar a los monstruos " , dijo Alucard seriamente

"Por la reina y Inglaterra "

Alucard se dio cuenta de que su padre le había inculcado muchos ideales ,ella era muy orgullosa con su humanidad ,todos sus estupidos ideales , su fervor a la iglesia protestante y a la reina , cosa que él creía absurda ,pero respetaría .

Pero lo que lo hizo amargar de alguna forma es su orgullosa aferracion a su humanidad hasta el punto que llego a maldecir al padre de Integra , eso hubiese sido distinto si lo hubiesen despertado antes .

"Debes apuntar siempre al corazón o a la cabeza , otro punto no sirve"

"eso ya lo se ", Alucard

Empecemos entonces , dijo Alucard

De después de armar y cargar el arma Integra apunto a su objetivo y presiono el gatillo , fallo una y otra vez . Integra estaba furiosa al ver a Alucard burlarse de sus fallas .

Muy enojada Integra apunto el arma hacia la cabeza de Alucard que se encontraba relativamente cerca de ella .

"De seguro esta vez no fallare , dijo Integra molesta "

"No se moleste amo , es natural que usted falle por que usted es un humano a menos de que usted me deje beber su sangre " , respondió sonriendo Alucard

"Maldito vampiro mida sus palabras "

Alucard se acerco muy lentamente hacia Integra que aun lo apuntaba con el arma retirando delicadamente el arma de sus pequeñas manos

"Mire su objetivo "

"Usted Alucard es un idiota "

"No se amargue ama"

Integra arrebato el arma de las manos de Alucard y volvió a hacia su objetivo miro fijamente , hasta que de pronto sintió los brazos de Alucard alrededor de sus brazos de forma paralela a los suyos colocando sus manos sobre las suyas y sus dedos sobre el gatillo junto a los suyos , ella sonrojo por la cercanía de aquél vampiro

"Concéntrese ama "

"Sí"

"Nunca titubee sobre el lugar donde debe apuntar recuerde de eso depende su vida si falla ellos no tendrán piedad de usted"

Ella movió el arma dándole una dirección más exacta a la cabeza y Alucard la siguió con sus manos , una vez fija la posición ambos presionaron simultáneamente el gatillo , fue un tiro perfecto hacia la cabeza

"Ve ama no es tan difícil " dijo mas seriamente Alucard

"Yo aprenderé Alucard con usted o sin usted "

"Y yo estaré siempre a su lado para protegerla ,mi ama "

"Alucard" , dijo Integra

"Si ,ama?"

"Deje de leer mi mente , es una orden "

Alucard respondió con una sonrisa casi te hebrosa pero burlona

"Claro ama , pero es tan divertido saber lo que piensa y más cuando se enoja que casi me parece imposible acatar su orden "

"Es una orden y no repito mis ordenes "

Integra se retiro a su oficina muy furiosa por las palabras de su sirviente ,pero algo contenta ,a pesar de todo el no parecía ser tan malo

"Es todo por hoy , dijo tajante Integra "

De repente Alucard al verla salir sintió el deseo de que ella creciese lo mas antes posible

"Todo será a su debido momento " , se dijo asimismo Alucard ya solo en la habitación .


End file.
